A urethane-based surfacing composition has been developed which finds particular use as a waterproof liner for water-retaining reservoirs. By lining the pond or reservoir with the membrane composition, contamination and water seepage problems are reduced or eliminated.
Even though the membrane coating is particularly tough and tear resistant, the membrane may occasionally suffer failures in the form of tears or holes punctured in it. These failures may be due to such circumstances as the attempted coating of the material over a sharp object at the time of installation, or the subsequent puncturing of the membrane by an external source such as a sharp stick or other foreign object. Larger fissures may also develop from the shifting or settling of earth beneath the lining membrane. One particular instance wherein the hole or tear may develop is when the membrane is used to line a farm pond and an animal, such as a cow or horse, drinking water from the pond accidently puts its hoof through the membrane
The invention is directed towards a material and method for easily and effectively patching or repairing such holes or tears in the membrane, when it is used under water or in a circumstance where water would compromise the integrity of an ordinary patch, such as when the membrane is used for roofing material and a patch is needed to be applied in heavy rain.
Basically, the patch consists of a composition related to that of the membrane and compatible with it. Also included in the composition is a heavier-than-water, water-insoluble weighting material which, when included in the patching material, causes the patch to sink through the water and/or remain in place on the tear until firmly affixed and repaired. The repair material may also be applied directly under water, in which case it will adhere to the tear without floating away until the repair is complete.